


Sausage Rolls

by HongjoongKeepsKillingMe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Sausage rolls, This is pretty much crack, dancer yunho, fanboy jongho, fanboy mingi, he wants to leave and i relate, yeosang is sort of there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe/pseuds/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe
Summary: Mingi meets Yunho, his idol, and gets an unexpected present.





	Sausage Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where I was at an ATEEZ fanmeeting (lol I wish) and Yunho gave me a sausage roll... so this is dedicated to Yunho who is an angel even in dreams and because yay it's his birthday :D

“We’re finally in!” Mingi let out a whoop as he and Jongho entered the hall where Yunho would be holding his fan meeting. It was both sad and good that the dancer was newly debuted and very much underrated (sad because he deserved better and good because it meant there was no problem with tickets selling out – not that it mattered since Mingi had been ready to snatch them hours before they went on sale).

“Oh my gosh, real-life fansites!!” Jongho gasped as they found their seats a few rows from the front. One of the fans heard him and turned around to grin at him with a thumbs up.

“Those are the cameras that give us such beautiful pictures of the angel that is Yunho,” Mingi said, sounding slightly choked up. He always got emotional whenever the dancer was mentioned.

“Urgh, are we the only male fans again?” Jongho groaned. He and Mingi had been to a few kpop concerts and they almost always seemed to be the only males. It didn’t stop them from having a great time, but it also felt slightly awkward to be the only deep voices in a crowd of girls.

“No, I think there’s a guy over there,” Mingi pointed to a figure in a hoodie hesitating on which row to sit in. “We should call him over!”

Jongho nodded and they both waved the guy over. He looked surprised but shuffled over to sit next to Mingi obediently.

“Hey,” Jongho greeted. “Are you alone?”

“Uhm, kind of?” the guy replied slowly.

Mingi waved his hand. “Don’t worry, brother. You can sit with us. Any fan of the great Yunho is automatically our friend.”

The guy tried to smile, scratching his neck awkwardly. “Uh, actually… I’m not really here for Yunho… I’m his backing dancer’s friend and I promised him I’d come here but I have no friends to sit with…”

“Yunho’s backing dancer’s friend?” Jongho whistled. “That’s amazing.”

“Do you realise how many kidneys I’d give to be in your shoes?” Mingi added, seemingly about to cry again.

The guy gave a nervous laugh, not knowing how to reply.

“I’m Jongho and that baby is Mingi,” Jongho finally told him and reached across Mingi to shake the other’s hand.

“I’m Yeosang,” the guy replied with a shy smile, shaking the hand and nodding at Mingi.

Mingi was about to ask Yeosang whether he had been to Yunho’s house when the lights went off and he started screaming with the other fans instead. He felt slightly bad for Yeosang when the other flinched at the loud noise.

“It’s starting! It’s starting!” Even though he pretended to be chill and unaffected, Jongho was almost as passionate as Mingi when he let himself go. “Mingi, he’s gonna be here in like a second!”

“I know!!” Mingi shouted back. “This is the best day of my life!!”

They were interrupted by a deep bass and a bright light that snapped on from the stage. As the music grew into a beat, a figure walked onto the stage and everyone lost it. Mingi suddenly wished he had brought water, his voice already hoarse from screaming.

It was impossible to see the silhouette’s face with the strong light, but the fluid movements he created as he started to dance made it clear that it was Yunho. Mingi impulsively gripped Jongho’s arm, knowing the younger was way too strong to care about his grip.

“I-it’s really him,” Mingi nearly sobbed. “My prince, my sunflower –“

Yeosang shot him a weird look but went unnoticed.

After three minutes of Mingi screaming himself hoarse, Jongho yelling out fan chants so loudly that people were filming him and Yeosang wondering if he had sat with the wrong people, the song ended. The lights finally dimmed, revealing Yunho posing with a huge smile on his face.

As the excited shouts calmed down, he accepted a microphone from a technician and waved at the crowd. “Hi everyone!” The crowd screamed back a greeting, waving enthusiastically. Jongho held back a bit, remembering not to accidentally hit Mingi (he had learned the hard way that the older was extremely fragile).

“I’m Yunho, nice to meet you!” Yunho bowed, eliciting yet another cheer as Mingi gushed about what a ‘humble king’ he was. “Thank you all so much for coming to this fan meeting, this feels so surreal and I can’t believe our family has grown so much already!”

Mingi clutched at his heart. “This man is the cutest, humblest, most-“

Yeosang cleared his throat loudly, interrupting him. Mingi pouted but sat back.

“I look forward to meeting each of you,” Yunho finished sweetly.

“Alright, the first row can queue up for the fan meeting,” a staff member spoke into a microphone as Yunho was led to a table placed at the foot of the stage.

“…holy shit, this is really happening,” Jongho said as he and Mingi waited their turn. They were in the third row so they had some time to freak out over finally meeting their idol.

“I don’t think it’s quite settled in,” his friend said, sounding dazed.

After ten minutes of excited talking and another ten minutes of waiting in line, the pair found themselves at the head of the queue (Yeosang had decided to stay in his seat, probably not wanting to stand in the tight queue).

“Oh my gosh, it’s my turn,” Mingi breathed as the girl currently with Yunho walked away.

“Go on, you moron!” Jongho shoved his friend forward. Mingi stumbled a little, straightened himself, then stumbled again as he saw Yunho smiling at him. Seeing that smile on camera one thing, seeing it in real life and _directed at you_ was another thing entirely.

“Whoa, a fanboy? I’m so lucky! What’s your name?” Yunho happily said as he approached.

“H-hi,” was all Mingi could manage. “I’m Mingi, I really like you – uh, your dancing!”

“Thanks Mingi, that means a lot,” Yunho smiled again and Mingi felt his insides melt. “Have you got anything you want me to sign?”

Mingi blanked for an embarrassing seconds before he registered the words and fumbled to pull his album out from a bag. “I – uh, sorry.” Great, he had managed to humiliate himself in front of the only man he cared about (there was also Jongho but he wasn’t on Mingi’s mind right now).

“No worries,” Yunho replied happily. “Ooh, you got the white version! Do you have a favourite photo?” Mingi didn’t trust himself to speak so he awkwardly opened the album on a bookmarked page of the dancer smiling and wearing a flower crown. “This one? Nice choice, it’s actually my favourite.”

“Really?”

“Yup!” Yunho grinned as he signed the page and wrote something on it. “I was tired from all the shooting by then, so to cheer me up the staff brought a cake that some fans had made. It’s because of my fans that I could finish the shoot with a smile, and that makes it the most beautiful to me. Would you like a sausage roll?”

“…huh?” Mingi thought he heard him wrong but then the other reached under the table.

Yunho laughed awkwardly. “I wanted to give all of you a surprise gift, and sausage rolls were the best thing I could afford,” the dancer said sheepishly, bringing up a tray of sausage rolls. “You don’t have to—”

“I want to!” Mingi quickly interrupted him. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious he was fighting back tears at how sweet the other was. “I love sausage rolls, you made a good choice.” He didn’t actually _love_ them but it was for Yunho so the lie was valid in Mingi’s opinion.

“That's a relief,” Yunho sighed. “Everyone has been really nice about them, but I'm always scared they're going to think it's strange.”

Mingi was about to reply when a staff member cleared their throat. “Oh, right. I should go.” He got up reluctantly and clumsily picked up his album, wondering when his legs had gotten so shaky.

“Don’t forget your sausage roll!’ Yunho said and handed him one, which was wrapped in a pretty green ribbon. “It was nice meeting you, Mingi. And thank you so much for supporting me!”

Mingi had to force himself to move away when Jongho approached for his turn. If he had thought Yunho was amazing before, he now saw the dancer as an angel who couldn’t do any wrong. He told Yeosang as much while he waited for his friend – the other was a surprisingly good listener, but then maybe he just couldn’t find it in him to tell Mingi to shut up. Mingi wasn’t complaining.

–

“Why haven’t you eaten your sausage roll?” Jongho asked as he and Mingi walked to the nearest bus stop.

“I’m gonna treasure it first! Yunho gave it to me so it’s extra special,” the elder replied as he cradled the roll, ignoring the old lady grimacing at him nearby.

“Right…”

Jongho didn’t think much of it, knowing his friend did weird stuff sometimes. They got on their bus, repeatedly talking about their interactions with Yunho.

—

“What have you done??!!”

Mingi walked out of the bathroom the next morning to see Seonghwa, his roommate’s best friend, screaming in the living room. The elder was staring in horror at the framed sausage roll on the wall while Hongjoong, his roommate, pointedly ignored the scene.

Seonghwa turned to Mingi, whose fingers were becoming numb from holding his towel (he could not for the life of him figure out how people managed to tie them and have them stay up). “Mingi, I love you and I truly see you like family, but for the love of god, what is that.”

“Oh, that’s the sausage roll Yunho gave me!” Mingi happily told him. “I’m gonna cherish it forever!”

“B-but, the grease! It’s going to stain the wall! And you know that’s gonna rot, right?! Are you just going to leave a mouldy sausage roll hanging on your wall?!”

“I would do anything for Yunho,” Mingi ambiguously replied.

Seonghwa spent several seconds processing what the younger said, tried to say something back and finally went to the apartment’s balcony.

“I think you broke him,” Hongjoong commented from the sofa.

“What did I do?” Mingi frowned. Hongjoong shook his head and started playing on his phone. At the older’s lack of a reply, Mingi shrugged and went to get dressed.

 

(The sausage roll got eaten a few days later when their friend Wooyoung slept over and ate it in the middle of the night to Seonghwa’s relief and Mingi’s horror – Mingi didn’t speak to him for a month afterwards.)

**Author's Note:**

> I am simultaneously Yeosang and Mingi
> 
> I wanted to include all the members, so imagine San is the backing dancer Yeosang is friends with!
> 
> I should also point out that my broke (and European) ass has never been to a fanmeeting so I'm making it up based on how I feel it might go? idk 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
